mightymedfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gus's Fetish Explored
WARNING: This story is a bit mature Story Unfortunately, there isn't a Mighty Med section…yet…but I couldn't wait any longer, and just had the urge to write this, so here it is! Be forewarned, this story does deal contain a foot fetish in scene (the fetish that gives the story its name). Hopefully you all enjoy the Kaz, Oliver and Gus goodness! Be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews! My fanfiction seemed to have gotten a little stale before my little hiatus, so please let me know how this went! Stretched out across the floor of his bedroom, Kaz turned the page of the newest issue of Tecton. Oliver sat against Kaz's bed, eyes glued to an action-packed scene featuring Skylar Storm. Although he lapped into moments of complete focus, a little drool forming in the right corner of his mouth, every so often, he noticed Gus lying beside Kaz, his face near Kaz's socked feet. Aside from the fact that Oliver made Kaz put his shoes in a box so the smell wouldn't infect the entire room, every time he looked over, he thought that Gus had moved a little closer. "Hey Gus, do you have a cold or something?" Oliver asked. "No, but I have a huge stash of wadded up tissues under my bed that I've been collecting since I was eight." "Why?" "Well, when doctors announce that they actually need germs to cure an even bigger sickness than the common cold, guess who's going to have a lifetime supply of medicine?" Gus smiled and cocked his head. "This guy right here." "Okay." Oliver supposed he should have known better than to expect a logical answer from Gus. This was the guy that had five posters of the world's biggest plate of chili cheese fries in his room. Logic and Gus didn't match. "I'm just surprised your nose hasn't fallen off from lying so close to Kaz's feet." "Hey, my mom washed these socks yesterday," Kaz said, looking down to check that he was in fact wearing clean socks. And they were clean. Kaz's mom was a lifesaver. If it wasn't for her, the putrid stench of Kaz's unwashed clothes would probably be the most destructive force to the ozone layer. Still, clean socks or not, Oliver didn't think getting so close to Kaz's face wasn't a very wise, or safe, idea. "I like the smell," Gus said. "What?" Oliver and Kaz asked. Gus had said some strange things over the years, but this might have been the strangest. "I can't explain it, but I like Kaz's feet." Kaz and Oliver looked at each other for a moment, before a grin spread across Kaz's face. Oliver rolled his eyes. He hoped this wouldn't go to his best friend's head, but from the way Kaz repositioned himself against the bed next to Oliver and spread out his legs, curling his toes in his socks, Oliver knew it was too late for that. They went back to their comics, when Kaz felt something at his feet. He looked down and saw Gus hands on his left foot. Gus was touching, no, massaging his foot. Kaz had never gotten a foot massage—not even his mom would go near his feet that one time he broke his leg and had to wear a cast. If he had an itch on his foot, he just had to rub it against something, or hope that Oliver would use his device made of fifteen pencils taped together and scratch it for him. It felt good to have someone give him such attention. Kaz tried not to pay too much attention to it at first, but he gradually began peeking over the cover of his Tecton comic more and more. Gus started off by rubbing Kaz's socked foot, pressing his thumbs against spots that made Kaz squirm and sigh quietly. He gently squeezed each of Kaz's toes, smiling to himself when Kaz giggled at the touch of his little toe. Watching all of this unfold right before him, Oliver didn't know what to think. Part of him wondered if Kaz and Gus had gotten together to pull a prank on him or something. But from the look on Gus's face, the way his eyes widened and his mouth curved into a smile whenever he got a reaction out of Kaz, this was very real. Soon, Oliver was flipping through pages of his Skylar Storm comic without even reading them. He was far too absorbed in watching Gus and Kaz. Kaz had all but stopped reading his comic, and had closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on Gus's hands. He felt fingers along his heel, between his toes, making him ticklish and making his heart start racing. He wasn't sure what it was about getting his foot rubbed, but the whole situation was exciting. And then Gus sniffed his sock, a full-on audible sniff that drew both Kaz and Oliver's attention. "Dude, gross," Kaz whispered. It wasn't an insult or said with disgust. He was impressed that Gus had done that, which Gus picked up on, pushing his glasses up before taking another deep whiff. If that wasn't enough, Gus leaned forward and tentatively pressed his tongue against Kaz's big toe. Kaz gasped the first time, but became accustomed to the sensation when Gus did it a second and a third time, becoming progressively more bold with his tongue. Oliver watched his friend run his tongue along the bottom of Kaz's foot, slowly, from the hell to Kaz's toes. Gus gave each toe a lick, before sucking on it slightly. The way Gus moaned around each toe, massaging the sole while his tongue ran across each sock-covered toe had Kaz breathing heavy. He placed his Tecton comic over his crotch. He was hard. The idea of someone sucking on his toes and licking his feet had never crossed Kaz's mind, and in theory, it didn't seem remotely sexually arousing. But here he was, curling his toes into Gus's warm, inviting mouth, and rubbing his right thigh under the cover of his comic book. He had such little self-control as it was, and when he was hard, it was hard to think about anything else besides getting off. Oliver was right next to him, but his best friend would understand, wouldn't he? His Skylar Storm comic completely forgotten, Oliver was caught between watching Gus suck on Kaz's toes, and Kaz rubbing his own thigh. Oliver wasn't sure why, but over the years, he had seen Kaz naked more than a couple times. Whether it was showering in the locker rooms to get into the local pools, or showering together after gym class, Oliver was no stranger to his best friend's naked body. There was only one time when it was decidedly sexual, when Kaz initiated a "you show me yours, I'll show you mine." It was two years ago, and barely lasted a couple minutes after they pulled their pants down. Kaz was a little bigger than he was, a source of pride for his reckless friend, but Kaz's mom knocked on the bathroom door, asking what they were doing, so they pulled their pants up and continued on like nothing had ever happened. They had never talked about it, but he thought about it every so often. Now, here he was rubbing himself right next to him. Oliver gulped, starting to rub his own leg while watching Kaz. Gus had slipped off the sock of Kaz's left foot and his nose and tongue explored every inch of his friend's bare foot. He looked up and saw Kaz and Oliver rubbing themselves through their jeans. He used his free hand to grab his own crotch, desperate to relieve a little pressure between his own legs. It was all so arousing. The smell of Kaz's foot, the slightly tangy taste of his toes, the moans that were filling the room. Kaz's low ones contrasted Oliver's high-pitched ones, both contributing to the tremors of mini-orgasm that threatened to push Gus over the edge. He stood up on his knees, keeping Kaz's foot in his mouth while he reached out to rub Oliver's socked foot as well. The smart boy looked up at Gus, momentarily shaken by the new attention, but nodded and allowed Gus to pull off his sock too. It was one thing to watch Gus sucking on Kaz's foot, but another thing entirely to experience the pleasure for himself. A tongue worming its way between his toes wasn't as gross as he thought it would be, nor as ticklish. His toes were wet, moving against Kaz's. When he looked to his left, he saw Kaz openly rubbing his crotch, Tecton comic on his floor. Kaz stretched his free foot forward and pressed it against Gus's chest. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he thought he needed to do something for Gus. He slid his foot lower and pressed it against Gus's crotch, making his friend moan around his and Oliver's toes. Oliver followed Kaz's lead, and slid his free foot under Gus's shirt to rub against his chest. It was a little awkward for Gus, toes in his mouth, Kaz's foot rubbing between his legs and against his dick, Oliver's foot rubbing up and down his chest, big toe occasionally pressing against a nipple. He closed his eyes, and felt one foot slip out of his mouth. By that time, he had learned to tell Kaz and Oliver's feet apart from the way they felt against his tongue. He focused his attention on sucking on Oliver's toes while Kaz's slid up to his nose. It was a sensory overload, feet touching him in so many places at once, that he couldn't hold back anymore. Gus felt like every nerve ending on his body was on fire when he felt cum gushing from the tip of his dick, coating the inside of his briefs. Cum started trailing down his aching balls and the insides of his thighs. "Woah," Kaz whispered as he watched Gus cum in his pants. Gus's entire body shook and he was left panting as he sunk to the ground. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, even hotter than those +18 fanfiction and fanart he had easily found on the internet. Kaz couldn't get his pants and boxers off fast enough, not caring what Oliver thought. His pants and underwear still caught around his ankles, Kaz wrapped a hand around his dick and immediately began thrusting into his fist. Without a second thought, Gus pushed Kaz's hand away and took his friend's hard length into his mouth. Kaz had read enough fanfiction and seen enough videos on the internet to know that getting a blowjob was pleasurable, but the wet warmth of Gus's mouth was indescribable. And feeling Gus's surprisingly agile tongue against his dick, across the mushroom-shaped head oozing pre-cum, and his balls ready to be emptied of their cum. Oliver unconsciously held his breath as he watched Gus blow Kaz. Everything was progressing so quickly, too quickly for him to rationalize what was happening. Suddenly, he wanted Gus to blow him too, but he didn't want to interrupt the moment. Oliver had seen Kaz at his happiest, when he got to the comic book store to open the first unsealed new issue of Tecton, when his mom made double-fudged sundaes, but the slack-jawed, glassy-eyed look on his face and the goofy grin on his face let Oliver knew this was a pleasure unmatched by any before it. Holding onto Gus's mop of brown hair, Kaz thrust into his friend's mouth, desperate to cum. When Gus started rolling his balls, Kaz lost it. His hips jutted off the floor and he arched his chest, orgasm racking through his body. He had never cum so hard in his life, the tip of his dick tingling as shot after shot of cum filled Gus's mouth. When the first couple shots hit the back of his mouth, Gus was surprised. Unable to swallow it all, he pulled off so the last couple shots hit the frames of his glasses. Kaz sighed and sunk deeper against his bed. He had never experienced anything like that in his life. He looked over at Oliver, whose mouth was hanging open, then back at Gus. Oliver missed whatever mental conversation his friends were sharing. Before he knew it, Kaz was pulling his shirt off, while Gus was yanking his jeans and boxers down. "What are you guys doing? Are you crazy?" he shouted, his voice seeming to reach two octaves higher. "I think we've known each other long enough for you to know the answer to that." Kaz nodded at Gus, and turned Oliver onto his side, lifting the smart boy's leg up so Gus could suck on Oliver's dick. Kaz scooted down so his face was right in front of Oliver's ass. Deciding to just go with the flow, he leaned forward and began licking between his best friend's cheeks. He knew he didn't have to worry about Oliver being clean down there. It just seemed like the right thing to do, and he could probably get Oliver to loosen up a little. The dual sensations of Gus sucking his dick, and Kaz licking his hole had Oliver shaking in excitement. He didn't know whether to thrust forward or rock his hips backward. His mind was spinning, especially when he felt something working its way into his butt: Kaz's finger. "Dude, that feels really weird." "Good weird or bad weird?" "I don't know…keep going. But you better stop if it hurts too much." Kaz grinned and Oliver sighed. He really needed to find a way to resist that adorable stupid smile. Gus was lapping at his balls, coating the round orbs in saliva while he stroked the length above them, paying particular attention to the flared head. Oliver felt his orgasm building, his dick throbbing when he felt two of Kaz's fingers press against a spot deep inside him. "I'm really close," Oliver whined. He hoped that would be notice enough for Gus, but to his dismay, Gus pulled off and Kaz withdrew his fingers. Before he could complain, he was flipped onto his back and Kaz held his legs high in the air. There was something pressing against his hole, something bigger than Kaz's fingers. Before he could say anything, Kaz pressed forward. His best friend's dick was inside him. "Kaz!" "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Does it hurt?" "It did when you just shoved it up there! It's a very sensitive area." "Sorry…but it feels really good inside of you if that makes you feel any better." "No, it doesn't make me feel any better." Oliver was about to tell Kaz to pull out, but there was that dumb cute grin again. He really needed some defense against that. It took him a little while to get used to the sensation of Kaz filling him up. He didn't think he was going to be able to become fully accustomed to it at first, but when Kaz leaned down and kissed him, his focus was completely redirected. I'm kissing Kaz. If it wasn't for the surprisingly soft lips pressing against his own, Oliver would have never believed it. It was mind-boggling how something as simple as a kiss seemed to push all the pain out of the equation. Oliver couldn't make much sense of it, but nothing that happened this afternoon made much sense in the first place, so he closed his eyes and kissed Kaz back. Neither Kaz nor Oliver knew what they were doing. In spite of Kaz's self-professed skills with the ladies, he had never kissed anyone. With his tongue rolling around Oliver's, both of them moaning into each other's mouths, he was glad that he could share that moment with Oliver. And he was even more confident that he would, as he suspected, be a great kisser. Without breaking the kiss, Kaz began moving, rolling his hips forward and slow, long strokes, to make sure Oliver was used to the feeling. Soon, he was picking up speed, fucking his best friend. The sound of his balls slapping against Oliver's firm cheeks reverberating in his ears, Kaz pulled away from the kiss so he could catch his breath. This whole thing was a lot more exhausting than he expected, and he was just getting started. Gus had been a spectator for the past couple minutes, mesmerized by the sight of his two friends. He watched Kaz's ass slam back and forth, a thin layer of sweat covering the two perfectly round cheeks. And with Oliver's toes curling above Kaz's shoulders, the sight was so hot, Gus thought he might cum again just from watching. But he didn't want to miss the chance to explore his friends' bodies even more. He ripped off his clothes and record-time before he crawled behind Kaz. With one hand, he squeezed Kaz's cheeks, reveling in the firm cheek against his palm, and with the other, he reached around to jack Oliver off. Maneuvering himself so he could suck on Oliver's toes, Gus pressed himself against Kaz's back, humping his best friend's ass in the process. "I'm coming," Oliver practically shouted. Gus was stroking his dick, and Kaz grabbed his balls to add to the pleasure. Cum shot from Oliver's dick across his chest, his eyes rolling to the back of his head with each pulse of his dick. Kaz came right after, thrusting forward as quickly as he could. Oliver's hole was milking his cock, squeezing his length with rapid repeating constrictions. Gus followed, cum spurting across Kaz's ass while Oliver's toes curled in his mouth. When Kaz pulled out, Oliver felt his face turn red when cum began trickling from his hole. Kaz got some tissues and cleaned him up. "I better get home," Gus said. "There's some stuff on my glasses, and if I don't use my special cleaning solution, it'll get smudged. See you guys later." Gus changed and left Kaz's house like it was any other day. Oliver was still stunned, not really sure if what Gus had just said made any sense. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something against his face. He looked up and saw Kaz standing in front of him, his face pressed against his cheeks. "Gross," he said, pushing Kaz's leg away. "Come on, we just got proof that my feet are actually pretty nice. Some might even say sexy." "Your 'some' is Gus, and we both know how questionable his taste is." Kaz leaned down so his face was only inches away from Oliver, who was starting to blush from the close contact. His best friend was looking at him like he was studying his face. And the last thing Kaz did was study. "Do you wanna go get some burgers or something?" Kaz asked. "What?" "I'm starving. It's pretty tiring, you know. So come on, let's get something to eat." Oliver watched Kaz get dressed, and his question had been confirmed. Kaz was crazy. He was the weirdest guy Oliver had ever known, but he loved that about Kaz. He got dressed too, and they headed off to their favorite burger joint. "And we'll have a milkshake," Kaz told the waiter. "And you can bring it in one big glass, and just give us two straws." Oliver wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed, or flattered. Especially when they sat on opposite sides of their booth, and Kaz started playing footsie with him. He was pretty sure he had settled on embarrassed when he started playing back. But like everything else with Kaz, he didn't think too much about it. He let himself enjoy it. I know the story really came out of Gus and his fetish, but I couldn't help myself with the end. What happens with Kaz, Oliver and their shared milkshake? Well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Category:Fanom Season 1